Umiushi Hozuki
Umiushi Hozuki is a jonin-level shinobi from Kirigakure, a representative to Kirigakure in the 15th-National Ninja Games, and the main character of the series. For his use of the Slime-Release techniques and his slow-moving, "go with the flow" disposition, he has been given the names Slug-boy and Umiushi of the Sea Slugs. Personality Umiushi is the modern embodiment of laziness. He rarely shows up to any event on time, and never seems to take any one situation with much seriousness, instead choosing to believe that no matter what he tries life will move as it sees fit. Given that outlook, Umiushi sees little need to rush around or worry about things, normally just accepting events, whether they be good or bad, with little emotional response. Umiushi's disposition, however, is generally positive as he is easily amused and sees everything as having some sense of good to it. His slow demeanor even carries over into his fighting style, choosing rather to let attacks hit and pass through his unique body rather than attempt to avoid them, and his general attack style involves restraining the opponent and allowing a cloud of thick poison to do the rest of the job for him. Even still, when Umiushi feels it is necessary, he can reach a level of seriousness that surpases even Suiren's, stopping at absolutely nothing to accomplish whatever his set goal may be. His passive disposition frequently incites Suiren's rage, occasionally resulting in both verbal and physical assault from her. History Born into the Hozuki clan of Kirigakure, Umiushi originally had nothing special that caused him to stand out amongst his peers. With average skills and basic control of his clan's techniques, Umiushi became content to just go about life without a care in the world, taking what came to him with passive interest and accepting painful situations as just another part of daily life. Just before becoming a chunin, Umiushi found a small sea slug washed up on the beaches surrounding Kirigakure and took it back to the water. Wanting to thank him for saving it, the slug offered for Umiushi to follow it back to its home. Using his hydrification technique to do so, Umiushi was brought to the Crystal Reef, a sprawling coral reef located inside a trench just a few miles from the Land of Waves coastline. While there, Umiushi met and befriended many of sea slugs that lived there, forming a close bond with the slug he saved, Willani, and it's brother, Lubbocki. In return for his simple, yet selfless act, and for seeing a kindred spirit to the slugs within Umiushi, the Great Dragon-Slug, Glaucus allowed him to sign the contract seal that allowed Umiushi to utilize the slug's Slime-Release techniques, summon any of the slugs at the Crystal Reef to his aid via the Slime Release; Summoning Wave technique, and cause a shift in his genetic structure so that his Hydrification forme took on one of more slime than water. Returning to the surface world, Umiushi immediately took his place as one of the most talented shinobi of his age thanks to his new techniques. After becoming a jonin, Umiushi's team was nominated for the position of representatives in the 15th-National Ninja Games. After competing with four other teams, a tie was reached between Umiushi's team; Team 12, and Team 13. After a tiebreaker match between Umiushi's teammate Honemaru Hokai and Team 13's Fuguki Dokuso with Honemaru being the victor, Team 12 was selected to compete in the Ninja Games. Abilities 'Ninjutsu-' Umiushi's ninjutsu techniques almost entirely revolve around the Slime-Release abilities given to him by the slugs of Crystal Reef, as well as his own Hozuki-clan techniques. Not being a very fast or particularly acurate attacker, Umiushi relies on the Slime-Release's wide-ranged and large-volume attacks to ensure his offensive success. Given that most of the techniques involve binding the target in the gelatinous slime, Umiushi usually follows his attacks up with the Ninja Art; Poison Cloud technique, restricting the target's movements with slime and allowing the cloud to finish them off. Similarly, Umiushi can use the slime techniques to bind his opponents and allow his teammates to more easily attack. Occasionally, Umiushi can also utilize some Water-Release attacks should the situation call for them. Being of the Hozuki clan, Umiushi also has access to their Hydrification technique and related attacks (the Water Gun, Water Balloon, Drowning Water Blob, and Water Release; Great Water Arm techniques), albeit his hydrificated form is more slime than water. 'Summoning Technique-' Utilizing the Slime Release; Summoning Wave technique, Umiushi is able to summon any of the slugs from the Crystal Reef by providing them with a safe layer of slime with which to move around in, something that they would dry up and die without. The initial summon is propotionate to how much slime he provides, which is in turn proportionate to how much chakra he converts, however given his large reserves, Umiushi can even summon the king of the slugs, Glaucus, and continue to fight with very little fatigue. His preferred summons, however, consist of the brothers Willani and Lubbocki, who are well coordinated with Umiushi, providing him with defenses as well as offenses through their own usage of the Slime-Release techniques. 'Taijutsu-' Umishi's taijutse skill are rather lack-luster due to his slow-moving body and general lack of knowledge regarding taijutsu techniques, though his Hydrificated body usually more than makes up for this, making it extremely difficult to land any deciding blows on him physically. Trivia -Umiushi's name translates to Sea Slug. -The Slime-Release techniques that Umiushi employs are a kekkei-genkai that is held only by the Slugs of Crystal Reef, however after signing the contract seal with the Slug King, Umiushi's body underwent a gentic change that allowed him to access the techniques. -Umiushi frequently summons Willani to his side, even while out of battle simply because the two are such close friends. -Umiushi's name is commonly shortened to "Umi" amongst his friends. -A running gag within the series refers to Umiushi's slow movement and general lack of care, especially when the rest of his team is really excited about something, causing them to rush off and leave him whilst he takes his time calmly walking to his destination. -Umiushi is openly gay.